User talk:Grust
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Leagues01.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 18:34, November 9, 2011 Thank you I've been putting the Deletion Template on that page for a while, but Captainbrady keeps deleting it. I even warned him 4 times and even contacted an administrator, but he won't listen. Thank you. William J. Hawkins 21:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Blocks ResonX had it coming for quite a while, and he had been blocked several times before. As for Queen Misery: Technically, I could block her. However, I see no reason to do so. She is a good administrator, she knows contraint when blocking someone, and even more importantly: being in a disagreement with someone does not make them a valid target for a block. As for yourself, you might want to watch your language as well, before the same fate strikes you. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 07:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: disregard my last message, it seems I mistook you for someone else. Completely my fault, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding here. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) SummerMonkey had left an unsigned post on my talk page, and you left your post right underneath it, which made it look as if the entire thing was yours. Hence the misunderstanding. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Yikes! I just saw Tommypezmaster's newest article Gunsmoke. And this is the guy you're defending from ResonX? --DragonDude83 (talk) 05:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Contributions What wiki are the contributions for? Buddyrichiedon (talk) 10:01, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I have put a video on your talk page. Give me your thoughts on it when you see it Buddyrichiedon (talk) 11:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Glad you liked the video Buddyrichiedon (talk) 16:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Today is My Birthday Good morning, how are ya been? Today's my birthday & I just turned 25 years old now. Speakin' of which, when's your birthday? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 13:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday dude. You missed mine last month. DisneyVillain (talk) 02:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC)DisneyVillain ReasonX On my talk page you left a message saying that ReasonbX called me stupid. Where did he do it so I can check the history Predictable as Ever 18:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Bush Game as long as you put a mature tag and "internet trolling" as category it is fine - it's not gore so much as satire, some will be offended but it's no worse than South Park or similar.. Inferno Pendragon (talk) 20:15, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Wanted Okay I can see the problem. True, "Wanted Villains" is not exactly the same as "Charismatic Villains", but there is no denying that the two are very close. But the root of the problem is elsewhere, as this category was created this month, long after the rule that forbids new categories from being created. Granted we have lots of problem to enforce this rule since users, usually well-intentioned, keep creating new ones. Still, we have far too many categories and I am very afraid that "Wanted Villains" is too close to "Charismatic" to make an exception. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Kenny Rogers Hey, you wanna create the Kenny Rogers page? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) That's ok. I'll just set up it & put a stub on it in case somebody wants to help out with the incomplete page. Good luck with your wiki & congradulations on your new laptop. Take care of yourself, bud. - best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello DisneyVillain, long time no see. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to talk to ya or give ya the update on what's goin' on within the magnificent & eternal universe of the Villains Wiki. I've been busy, keepin' myself busy with both keepin' myself counterproductive & makin' more money on my payin' job. Anyway, recently I've fixed the Púca problem for Mesektet by simply givin' it a redirect to its original source. I know how to make a redirect. It's almost as the same as creatin' new names. Speakin' of which, I've too taken care of the renaming process (such as fixin' the Cult of Gozer page by givin' back it only 1 name "Gozer Worshippers" & gettin' rid of its other 2 unwanted names "The Cult of Gozer" & "The Gozer Worshippers", gettin' of names with really bad spelling & pronunciation, & currently givin' interwined names of partners-in-crime an ampersand ("&" which is "and"), just like me & our fellow users Mesektet, Jinierules & StarWizardWars helped out good ol' admin Bathus Dire with the messy & annoying category clean-up. I believe everything is gonna be ok, my friend. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 05:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I've have been deletin' unwanted articles with no accurate info or legit research or even good spelling all created by an untelligent & rebellous user by the name Khing whose "calling card" is that he puts exclamation points on everything he says & writes like he always scream, yell & shout, he always puts on short non-sensible sentences & poor info with faulty research & bad information & inaccurate names, & add copycats of real pages that already exists, & on the top of all that, he even pretends to speak French which upsets Balthus Dire who happens to be a real Frenchman & speaks perfect French. I'm just undoin' the damage the guy caused. Anyway, about those so-called pages Khing created, I currently deletin' them. But since I'm like I've lost track of time here, I didn't realized the pages don't have to blank before declearin' them deletable. I'll stop doin' that & just leave the words on the unwanted pages alone while comdemnin' them. I apologized for the inconveniences & it's good to have you back you back. You take care & have a great weekend, Disneyvillain. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 06:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Would Dale Gribble qualify as a Villainous Jerk? He messed with Hank's lawn and put fireants in his grass, and can be rude at times. Dan Vs. Rocks! 23:29, September 8, 2013 (UTC)